Something called Love
by Midori
Summary: I only select pg-13 because of swears. This is a mimato, which is...pretty rare nowadays. Also, one of the first I've written that is only one part! A long part, true, but I hope you enjoy!


Something called Love   
  


A/n: Wow. This didn't come out the way I thought it would. 

Big surprise. Disclaimer applies. Ariagtou to Suzy-chan, happy b-day Misha!   
  


I don't own O*town! Ha ha hah!   
  


I ducked into the custodian's office to avoid her. The abomination. The annnoying high-shrieking voice that reminded me of tires hitting the pavement at 90 miles an hour. The one person who could make humanity seem evil. The single one that-- 

"YAMATO ISHIDA!!" Another loud screech entered the hall as I let out a heavy groan. 

It was Jun Motomiya. God help me. 

"YAMATO!! I was looking all over for you!" She rounded the corner and spied me, sitting on a upturned bucket, clutching my guitar close to me in fear and apprehension. Trust me. You have not known true terror until you have been cornered into a janitor's office, fleeing for your very life. Oh, the sheer horror of it all. 

Okay, so I exaggerate some. Some. Not all. I was scared. I was very, very afraid of this woman with the bushy brown hair that reminded me of Taichi, I was frightened by this 17 year old girl that had a seemingly obsessed obsession with me. I pitied myself. Really. 

She blocked the door with her body, almost as if daring me to try to escape. "So," she purred, disgusting me even further, "how are things going? I was wondering, you know, if maybe we could get together some time again." She said sweetly. 

"Um..Jun," I began precariously, because I was treading on thin ice whenever I tried talking to Jun, "I don't know if you realize this, but...I don't think so." _Bamn. _I saw the quick change in her attitude, the facial expresssions distorting into an even more horrid look. If that was even possible. 

Silence. 

"Oh." She said, after a while, very angry yet contained. "Well, that's okay." She smiled down at me once more as she began thinking. "That's okay. You're probably busy, right? So I'll see you some other time, right? Yeah, okay." 

"Um, sure." I ran out of there, my head swimming. I felt like talking to someone, to complain about my bad luck in ever having met Jun Motomiya. But Yamato Ishida didn't complain. The world wouldn't see Yamato Ishida complain. Only a few had ever seen me cry, much less whine. I prefer to keep it that way. Except...there was one person who always knew me better than the rest, even if we didn't talk or interact much. 

I picked up the phone, and began dialing a number in New York City. 

~*~*~   
  


"Now this..hot girl, she's not your average girl. She's a dominating supermodel beauty queen." I sang out, my voice echoing that of the hi-fi. O*town blasted out of the speakers, as I walked around the room, doing mostly nothing. "And she's.... so fine, designed to blow your mind, she's a metaphoratic dream from a magazine." I was dressed in nothing but my pajamas, my hair in curlers as I typed on my I-mac pastel pink translucent laptop. 

"Liquid dreams, my liquid dreams. It flows and streams, these liquid dreams." I loved O*town; I didn't like how they looked; personally I thought Miaka was the best, but...it was their singing that counted. 

The phone rang, and I picked it up carefully, so I wouldn't chip my new acrylics. "Hello? Mimi speaking." I only gave out my private line to my closest friends, so I never bothered to say 'tachikawa residence,' like I used to. 

"Mimi...?" I recognized the voice immediately. For how long had I dreamed of him at night? It was hard to say. Maybe for five years, give or take a day. 

"Yamato! Hey! I haven't talked to you since you put me on hold for fifteen minutes." I smiled, savoring the bittersweet memory. I had called him a week before, and we had talked for a..while. When he put me on hold, I waited. And waited. Until he finally remembered me, and I made him apologize twenty times. I counted. Poor guy, he still thinks I'm mad at him. How can I stay mad at Yamato for long? My heart won't let me. 

"Yeah, I know. I'm really, really desperately sorry." That was the twenty-first time. "Truly. Can you ever forgive me?" 

I grinned to myself, clicking shut the laptop with one hand as I twisted the cord in my other. "Well..." I put in a thoughtful tone in my voice. 

"Please?" He sounded really honest, so why not? 

"Of course, silly! Why would I stay mad at you?" I gave a small laugh, and from the other end, I could hear him laugh too. Yamato and I had stayed friends for these 4 long years, and it was amazing how much we had gone through. "So, what up?" 

"Nothing much...but, seriously, Mimi...could you come over here so you can protect me from Jun Motomiya? I need you to beat her off with a stick." 

I pursed my lips together thoughtfully as I tapped the phone with my index finger. "Jun again? Why don't you just tell her to go away?" 

"I did, but she doesn't get the message." 

"Ah...well. Maybe." I opened my laptop once more, and went online to reserve my round trip ticket to Odaiba for tonight. What can I say? I fall for his voice every time. 

"Come on. It'll be fun. You can get to sightsee and all the fun touristy things." He was trying to plead with me. You know, he's a very good persuader. To me, at least. 

"Like hearing you sing?" I chided, finishing my reservations. 

"Definitely." 

"Well, how can I miss that? Alright. I'm flying back to Odaiba." 

"Really? When?" He sounded happy--I mean real happy, not the fake kind. I've been listening to phone calls long enough to decide the difference. 

"Tonight."   
  


~*~*~ 

I was surprised, and very extremely hyper. Must have been those two donuts I had for breakfast this morning. She was coming tonight. She would hear me sing. God, I love her. 

I gave pause to my last thought; it had slipped into my brain before I was able to recognize it. Did I really? Was it the puppy love I used to get? Do I love her because she's such a good friend? ...Words and more words. That was the problem with writing and talking. A person doesn't just say stuff; the need to put emotion into it, to make it have depth and feeling, was why singing was invented in the first place. 

Mimi. Mimi. What rhymes with Mimi? I was trying to come up with some lyrics for a new song, but sadly, nothing was coming to my mind. My brain fizzed out, trying to tell me to remain calm and not make a complete fool of myself. Like that wasn't happening. My fingers tapped inconsistently on the guitar, making a hollow, beating sound. 

I'll improvise.   
  


`three hours later   
  


"Damn plane..." I picked up my backpack; I was traveling light, for once. I hated planes, and I hated heights. They go hand in hand. 

I glanced at my BeBe sportwatch, and the numbers 6:19 flashed up at me innocently. "Shit! I only have 11 minutes to get to the concert!" Trust me, flying on airplanes put me in bad moods. When I had first moved to NewYork, I was cursing every two sentences. I began running, which was unheard of for me, in my desperate attempts to get a taxi. "Over here!" 

As soon as I had gotten one, I told the driver the address, and he got me there quicker than I thought. With my backpack swung over my shoulder, I entered the concert hall, where girls were screaming as if the world had come to an end. Yamato had always told me he had a lot of fans. I just never thought there would be so many. 

"Um, hello...? Excuse me.." I tried being polite, but they were deaf to my requests. Damn them, I thought, I have no time for this! I began shoving my way through so I could at least hear some bit of what Yamato's band was playing, and it worked. Soon enough, I was in the first five rows, trying to catch Yamato's gaze.   
  


~*~*~ 

I saw her before I actually saw her. Well, you know what I mean. I knew she was there; an natural instinct, more like my heart pounding faster and my fingers getting numb and shaky. Was that a sign of love? 

"And she goes boom-boom-boom...with my heart thudding in my chest." I sang out, my voice vibarating across the building. How accurate! I thought, thinking of the girl standing in the fourth row, her hazel eyes fixated purposely on me. "And she goes boom-boom-boom...'cause she's better than all the rest." As I finished the song I was on now, I switched to her favorite song; I knew she loved it, above all.   
  


"Close to the love surrounding me, 

Lost in a world of fantasy. 

Every night she comes to me, 

And gives me all the love..I need."   
  


I saw her open mouth of pleasant surprise as she recognized the song, her eyes dancing in the glow of the lights, and she smiled, the smile that could make me melt. I returned her smile, my hands moving fluently over the guitar. I knew she would be here, in time for the concert, in time for this song, so dedicated to her and her alone.   
  


"Now this...hot girl, she's not your average girl, 

She's the metaphoratic dream from a magazine. 

And she's..so fine, designed to blow your mind, 

She's a dominating supermodel beauty queen."   
  


As I sang, I waited. Waited for the moment the concert would be over, so I could reach out to her and embrace her in my arms. I knew as I made eye contact with her that she too...felt the same. My heart flooded with emotions and overwhelming joy. I love her.   
  


`half an hour later   
  


I walked backstage, careful to avoid Jun Motomiya and her obsessive nature. God knows what she'd do to me if she found me going backstage. "Yamato-san...?" I whispered, not knowing why I referred to him in the traditional way. Call it habit after a long time. 

He turned to face me, his eyes shining and so full of emotion. Some say his eyes are cold; you know what...? His eyes are deceiving, because they hold the most valuable feelings and words anyone could have. "Ne, Mimi-chan?" 

I wrinkled my nose indignantly at that, which made him give a small laugh. "Ay, don't call me that." 

"Sorry." He gave me one of his warm smiles, which few people ever see. 

"That was a great concert." Conversation first. 

"Really? I knew you'd like it. Especially Liquid Dreams." 

My lips curled up into a smirk as I poked him lightly. "Yeah, you sing it better than O*Town. i wonder why you weren't in the band." 

"I'm already in a band." 

"Yeah, but you could've become famous." 

"Don't need to be." He turned his piercing azure eyes at me once more, staring at me curiously. 

"Why not?" 

"What for? I don't need to be famous. I just want to be with my friends, to be normal." I stayed silent at his words, trying to discern his meaning. "Um.." he said awkwardly as he cleared his throat, "I'm...really not good at saying these kinds of things..." 

"What things...?" 

"Will you...stay here in Odaiba with me?" His face showed his nervousness, and my words got caught in my throat. 

"Why?" 

"Because....I..um, I-" He blushed a profound shade of red, so deep it amused me in a way. "God damn it, I'm not good at words, so..." He leaned over to give me a kiss, and it surprised me. Not because he kissed me, but because I kissed back. Our hands entwined as we went on and as we parted, he gave a faint smile. "Well...?" 

I broke into a giggle before I could stop myself, and I'm sure Yamato was looking at me weirdly. "That's what you want me to stay here for?" 

I could tell he had taken it the wrong way, because his face drooped in disappointment and his eyes became clouded with a dull look. 

"No no, I don't mean it that way." I cupped his chin in my hands and gave him a long kiss, the first I had given to anyone. "Of course I will," I said after we had stopped. "Let's go to your place so Jun Motomiya doesn't catch us." I said, laughing again. 

"I almost forgot about that." Yamato replied, and we walked out of the building. 


End file.
